


2+2=4

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, First Meetings, Fluff, Kindergartener Nagisa, M/M, Professional Swimmer Rin, Single Parents, Sweet, Swim instructor Makoto, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Rin se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu et se figea. Le père de Nagisa était musclé. Du genre, vraiment musclé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2+2=4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486539) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 



Rin adorait son fils plus que tout au monde. Il se souvenait encore à quel point Rei avait était triste de découvrir qu'il avait besoin de lunettes et qu'il ne serait plus « comme papa ». Mais, au final, il avait choisi une paire rouge, disant « Regarde papa, maintenant on est assorti. ». Rin n'avait _pas du tout_ pleuré au téléphone avec sa sœur ce soir-là. Ni tous les soirs pendant plusieurs semaines.

 

Cependant, il avait ouvertement pleuré lorsqu'il avait déposé Rei pour son premier jour d'école.

 

La maternelle était une expérience complètement différente. C'était six heures entières et il y avait des bureaux et un casier avec le nom de Rei dessus et un uniforme qu'il devait porter tous les jours.

 

Ce n'était pas habituel pour Rin de laisser son fils entre les mains d'autres personnes. En tant que père célibataire, il se reposait souvent sur sa mère et sa sœur pour garder son fils quand il avait des entraînements ou des compétitions. Être un membre de l'équipe nationale de natation et jouer les rôles de père et de mère pour un enfant de cinq ans était difficile, mais il se débrouillait.

 

Le fait que le capitaine de l'équipe soit son capitaine aidait aussi.

 

Le premier jour d'école se passa sans problème. Rein adorait son professeur et l'aire de jeux dans la cours de récréation. Il avait un sourire radiant lorsque Rin était venu le chercher. Il courut vers lui et lui tendit une feuille qui avait une pliure au milieu, comme si elle avait été pliée en deux. C'était une peinture d'un papillon, parfaitement symétrique, rouge avec des tâches violettes.

 

« J'ai fait ça pour toi, papa ! » Sourit Rei, lui donnant le papier et réajustant ses lunettes. « Ama-chan-sensei a dit que c'était le plus beau de la classe. »

 

« Vraiment ? » Rin regarda le dessin, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas à nouveau. Pas après la scène qu'il avait faite ce matin.

 

« Oui. » Rayonna Rei. « Et on a dessiné l'hiragana pour 'a' et elle a dit qu'elle aimait ma calli... callig... callir– »

 

« Calligraphie. » Finit Rin pour lui, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son bébé grandissait trop vite.

 

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'un un enfant arriva en courant vers eux, les appelant.

 

« Rei-chan ! »

 

Rin et Rei regardèrent derrière eux et le plus petit sourit.

 

« Nagisa-kun. »

 

Le petit garçon qui venait d'arriver était l'opposé complet du fils de Rin. Alors que l'uniforme de Rei était aussi propre que lorsqu'il l'avait déposé, celui du blond était recouvert de peinture et de poussières et était froissé comme s'il l'avait gardé sur lui pendant des semaines – mais c'était seulement le premier jour d'école !

 

Rei et le petit garçon blond parlaient du goûter qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Rin avait envie d'attraper son fils et de l'éloigner un peu du garçon – qu'il salisse son propre uniforme – mais il refoula cette envie. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer ou l'embarrasser dès le premier jour – sans compter les larmes qu'il avait versées le matin.

 

« Rei-chan va revenir demain, pas vrai ? » Demanda Nagisa et cela prit un moment à Rin pour qu'il réalise qu'il lui parlait.

 

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Il se baissa sur un genoux pour être à leur niveau.

 

« Ouais ! » S'écria Nagisa. Puis il regarda le papier dans les mains de Rin. « C'est la peinture de Rei-chan ? » Demanda-t-il et tendit la main pour l'attraper, étalant la peinture qui séchait de ses doigts sales. « Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il en la retirant, mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Il y avait une trace de doigts jaune sur une des ailes et une traînée de peinture violette sur la page.

 

« Mon papillon ! » Le visage de Rei se décomposa et Rin se demanda s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il sauve le dessin de son fils.

 

« Rei-chan... Je... Je suis désolé ! » Nagisa s'effondra en larmes, de grosses perles salées roulant sur ses joues. « Je n-n-ne voulais p-pas g-gâcher ton p-papillon. » Pleura-t-il. « Et il était s-si b-beau. »

 

Rei regarda une dernière fois son dessin avant de passer sa main sous ses lunettes et d'essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche. Il sourit à l'autre garçon.

 

« C'est bon, Nagisa-kun. » Il mit une main sur son épaule et le blond arrêta de renifler pour le regarder. « C'était un accident. »

 

Nagisa acquiesça, quelques larmes coulant encore de son menton.

 

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Rei-chan. » Dit-il avant de regarder Rin. « Et désolé aussi, M. Papa de Rei-chan. » Il essuya son nez sur sa chemise et Rin se retint pour ne pas grimacer à la vue de la morve. « Je promets d'aider Rei-chan à en faire un nouveau demain. »

 

« C'est bon. » Rin ébouriffa les cheveux de Nagisa. « Je le trouve encore très beau. »

 

Rei et Nagisa le regardèrent avec de grand yeux excités, avant de se tourner pour se sourire.

 

Crise évitée.

 

« Je suis en retard, pardon ! » Dit une voix venant du trottoir. Rin se releva et passa sa main sur son pantalon pour le nettoyer.

 

« Papa ! » Appela Nagisa, écartant les bras et faisant presque tomber les lunettes de Rei.

 

Rin se tourna pour voir le nouveau-venu et se figea. Le père de Nagisa était musclé. Du genre, vraiment musclé. Même si l'autre homme était habillé d'un T-shirt trop grand, ses épaules étaient tout de même bien prononcées, incroyablement larges, et ses bras étaient étonnamment musclés pour quelqu'un avec un visage aussi angélique.

 

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. » Dit-il en s'agenouillant et acceptant le câlin de son fils. A ce moment, Rin remarqua les tâches sur l'homme. Maintenant il comprenait d'où son fils tenait ça. Le père de Nagisa était recouvert de tâches noires, une particulièrement grosse sur son visage.

 

Rin ne réalisa pas qu'il le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux olives le regarda.

 

« J'espère que Nagisa ne vous a pas trop causé de problème. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Rin déglutit, sa gorge incroyablement sèche tout à coup.

 

« Euh. » Commença-t-il, clignant des yeux avant de se reprendre. « Non, pas du tout – »

 

« C'est pas vrai, papa. » L'interrompit Nagisa en faisant la moue. « J'ai gâché le papillon de Rei-chan. »

 

« Son... papillon ? » L'autre homme haussa un sourcil.

 

« Ma peinture. » Rei répondit pour lui, ajustant ses lunettes et pointant le papier dans les mains de Rin. « Mais c'est pas grave. Papa l'aime quand même. »

 

« Tout de même. » L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Nous devrions vous dédommager, Monsieur... ? »

 

« Matsuoka. » Dit Rin en tendant sa main. « Matsuoka Rin et c'est mon fils, Rei. » Le garçon à lunettes le salua en s'inclinant et Rin sentit une vague de fierté devant la politesse de son fils.

 

« Tachibana Makoto. » Lui répondit l'autre homme en prenant la main de Rin. Elle était un peu plus large et rugueuse, mais incroyablement chaude.

 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rin remarqua qu'un tâche noire avait fait son apparition sur sa main. Il avait dû faire une grimace parce que Makoto s'excusa, s'inclinant et se frottant la nuque, gêné.

 

« Désolé pour ça. » Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit. « On a eu un appel de dernière minute et j'étais déjà en retard donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher et– »

 

« Un appel de dernière minute ? » Demanda Rin, plus curieux qu'énervé.

 

« Papa est un pomper ! » Dit fièrement Nagisa en gonflant sa poitrine.

 

Oh. Cela expliquait son physique duquel Rin avait du mal à décrocher le regard.

 

« Une marmite a pris feu au restaurant au coin de la rue. » Expliqua Makoto. « Heureusement, seuls le chef et l'apprenti étaient là et personne n'a été blessé. »

 

« Papa. » Nagisa tira le pantalon de Makoto. « On va être en retard. »

 

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Il regarda sa montre. « On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Il sourit de nouveau à Rin et le jeune père sentit son cœur rater un battement. « Merci encore pour avoir attendu avec Nagisa. Je trouverai un moyen pour vous remercier proprement. »

 

« Pas besoin. » Dit Rin, mais c'était trop tard, l'autre homme était déjà au coin de la rue, son pantalon noir collant à ce qui était un postérieur bien agréable à regarder.

 

« … Papa ? » La voix de Rei le sortit de ses pensées.

 

« Oui ? »

 

« On ne va pas chez mamie ? »

 

Rin rougit. Il avait été tellement distrait par le pompier qu'il avait presque oublié leur dîner pour fêter le Premier Jour d’École qu'il avait promis.

 

« C'est vrai. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et regarda le beau papillon qu'il avait peint. « Mais d'abord, passons au magasin pour acheter un cadre pour cet œuvre d'art. »

 

Le sourire de Rei fut suffisant pour que Rin arrête de penser à des pompiers sexy le reste de la soirée.

 

* * *

 

 

Le matin suivant, alors que Rin et Rei se disaient au revoir au portail, Nagisa arriva en sautillant vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres – qui étaient couvertes d'une sorte de gelée rose.

 

« Nagisa ! » Makoto lui courra après, un mouchoir dans la main. « Je n'ai pas fini de t'essuyer la gelée. » Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant le blond, frottant ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient propres – ou _plus propres_ , nota Rin, fixant les miettes dans ses cheveux et les restes de gelée sur son uniforme.

 

« Bonjour, Nagisa-kun. » Le salua poliment Rei.

 

« Coucou, Rei-chan. » Nagisa l'enlaça et lui prit la main. « Vite, comme ça on aura les meilleur jouets ! » Il se retourna pour faire face à Makoto. « Bye, papa ! » Et ils partirent.

 

« R-Rei... ! » Appela Rin, mais il s'arrêta avant de se mettre à lui courir après. Son fils était un grand garçon maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau. Mais, à sa surprise, une demi-seconde plus tard, Rei passa la tête par la porte et lui fit un signe de main.

 

« A tout à l'heure, papa ! »

 

Rin se mordit la lèvre et renifla en lui rendant son signe, combattant l'envie de s'effondrer en larmes à l'instant même.

 

« Ils grandissent tellement vite, hm ? » Dit Makoto à côté de lui.

 

« Oui. » Acquiesça Rin.

 

« Et Nagisa était tellement timide. » Rit l'autre homme. « Mais je pense qu'il aime vraiment votre fils. » Dit-il. « La nuit dernière ce n'était que des ''Rei-chan a dit ceci'' et ''Rei-chan a dit cela''. » Il sourit. « Je suis heureux qu'il se soit fait un ami. »

 

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » Répondit Rin, surpris, puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'être de tels opposés. Mais Rei n'avait pas arrêté de parler de Nagisa la nuit dernière et avait même demandé s'ils pouvaient faire des cookies ce week-end pour qu'il en apporte au blond.

 

« Bon, je devrais partir. »

 

« C'est vrai. » Rin se tourna vers lui. « Ces feux ne vont pas s'éteindre tout seul. »

 

Makoto rit et ce son ressemblait à des cloches magnifiques.

 

« Hier était un cas rare. » Dit-il. « Habituellement je suis assis derrière un bureau, dans de la paperasse. »

 

« Quand vous ne sauvez pas des chats dans des arbres ? » Continua Rin et Makoto rougit. « Pardon, je plaisantais. » Il se racla la gorge. « Mais vous semblez être le genre. »

 

« Hé bien, je suis plus une personne à chat. » Dit Makoto en lui donnant son doux sourire. « Oh, mais je voulais demander. » Ses joues rosirent encore et il se racla la gorge. « J'aimerai vous dédommager pour hier. »

 

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

 

« Je ne me sentirai pas vraiment bien sinon. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et le sourire manqua à Rin. « Nagisa a dit que Rei-kun était intéressé par des leçons de natation. »

 

C'était la première fois que Rin entendait ça. Rei avait été très excité par des cours de natation, puisque ce serait une chose de plus que Rin et lui pourrait partager, mais il avait abandonné l'année précédente, découragé et le cœur brisé en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas flotter, pleurant parce qu'il ne serait jamais « comme papa ». Après trois instructeurs différents et des leçons privées, Rin n'osait pas parler de ce sujet.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Oui. » Répondit Makoto. « Je suis instructeur au club de natation local. » Expliqua-t-il. « C'est pour ça que nous avions dû partir vite hier. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « En tout cas, pendant qu'ils se présentaient Nagisa a dit à tout le monde qu'il apprenait la brasse et Rei-kun lui a posé des questions dessus. »

 

Rin était mitigé. Il voulait que son fils apprenne à nager et peut-être même qu'il pourrait marcher sur ses traces en faisant des compétitions internationales. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Peut-être qu'il demandait juste par pure curiosité, sans désirer apprendre.

 

« Si vous n'êtes pas occupés, passez après l'école. » Makoto lui tendit une carte. « Les premières leçons seront offertes. » Il sourit de nouveau et Rin se sentit fondre. « A tout à l'heure, Matsuoka-san. »

 

« Rin. » Lâcha-t-il, sentant ses joues brûler. « Je veux dire, juste Rin, ça me va. »

 

Le sourire de Makoto s'agrandit. « Alors appelle-moi Makoto. » Dit-il. « A tout à l'heure, Rin. »

 

« Oui. » Il déglutit. « A tout à l'heure, Makoto. » Il regarda l'autre homme partir et baissa les yeux sur la carte, la faisant tourner dans ses mains. Ça valait la peine d'essayer.

 

* * *

 

L'après-midi, Rei prit la nouvelle étrangement bien.

 

« Nagisa-kun, papa a dit que je pouvais venir. » S'écria-t-il et le blond sauta dans les airs.

 

« C'est super, Rei-chan ! » Il fit un sourire radieux. « Tu as un maillot de bain ? Tu peux emprunter un des miens, j'en prends toujours un en plus au cas où et– » Il continua à parler, les deux garçons souriant et riant.

 

Rin sur qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

 

Makoto arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sans aucune trace de suie sur lui et encore plus beau que le matin même, même si Rin rejeta immédiatement cette pensée. Il ne devrait vraiment pas reluquer les autres parents. Même si le pantalon de Makoto lui allait incroyablement bien et le collait aux bons endroits.

 

« Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de venir. » Dit Makoto pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le club, leurs fils marchant devant eux, main dans la main, et parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'école.

 

« Moi aussi. » Admit Rin. « Je suis content de voir que Rei veut réessayer. »

 

« Réessayer ? » Demanda l'autre homme.

 

« Oui. » Soupira Rin. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il prend des cours de natation. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et j'avais peur qu'il développe une phobie. »

 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Makoto plaça une main chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule. « J'avais peur de l'eau quand j'étais petit. » Dit-il. « On rendra ça amusant. »

 

Rin se sentit sourire et acquiesça.

 

Il avait vraiment pris la bonne décision.

 

* * *

 

Ou peut-être pas.

 

Rei passait un moment agréable et avait même réussi à traverser la piscine avec une planche – une chose que Rin enregistra et envoya immédiatement à sa mère et à sa sœur. Et au reste de l'équipe – qui étaient probablement en train d'essayer de se reposer pendant leurs vacances. Mais il était tellement fier !

 

Le mauvais côté, par contre, était à quel point Makoto était ridiculement distrayant.

 

Rin pensait qu'il était beau dans ses habits de travail, mais Makoto en combinaison aurait dû être illégal. Il avait évidemment un corps en forme, entre ce que devaient faire les pompiers pour leurs entraînements et les cours de natation, il était absolument magnifique. Et la combinaison mouillée collant à ses pectoraux faisait se demander à Rin si venir au cours avait été une bonne idée.

 

Mais Rei lui fit coucou de là où il était, un sourire aux lèvres, et Rin sut qu'il avait bien fait.

 

* * *

 

« C'était trop bien ! » Dit Rin, jetant ses petits poings en l'air lorsque Rei et lui sortirent des vestiaires. « Tu devrais venir tous les soirs, Rei-chan. »

 

« Plutôt, _on_ doit être ici tous les soirs. » Corrigea Makoto. « La plupart des autres enfants ne viennent qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. »

 

« Aww, mais c'est plus amusant avec Rei-chan. » Nagisa fit la moue.

 

« J'aimerais revenir. » Dit Rei, timidement, puis regarda Rin. « Je peux, papa ? »

 

Rin s'agenouilla et l'enlaça, chassant quelques larmes.

 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Chuchota-t-il dans son épaule. « Et je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

 

« C'était amusant. » Dit Rei lorsque Rin se retira. « Et maintenant je peux être comme papa. »

 

« Oh, est-ce que M. Papa de Rei-chan nage aussi ? » Demanda Nagisa, ses yeux magentas brillant.

 

« Mon papa est dans l'équipe nationale du Japon. » Dit Rei, relevant le menton et ajustant ses lunettes, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

 

« Waouh, waouh ! » S'exclama le blond. « C'est trop cool ! » Il tira le T-shirt de Makoto. « C'est pas trop cool, papa ? »

 

« Oh, si. » Il se tourna pour regarder Rin, lui envoyant un autre de ses sourires qui le faisaient fondre. « C'est impressionnant, Rin. »

 

L'entendre dire son nom fit sauter un battement à son cœur et il se racla la gorge pour essayer de le faire redémarrer normalement.

 

« Ça a toujours été mon rêve. » Dit-il avec modestie, ne souhaitant pas que la soirée de Rei se concentre sur lui.

 

« C'est admirable. » Makoto plaça une main chaude sur son épaule une nouvelle fois, réchauffant sa peau. « Ta famille doit être très fière. »

 

« Oui. » Rin sourit. « Ma mère et ma sœur m'ont toujours encouragé. C'était le rêve de mon père mais il n'a jamais eu la chance de le réaliser, je suis heureux de le faire pour lui. »

 

« Papy est mort quand papa et tatie Gou étaient petits. » Chuchota Rei à Nagisa.

 

« Rin, je suis désolé de faire remonter quelque chose de triste. » S'excusa Makoto.

 

« C'est bon. » Rin secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas triste. Je suis fier de nager pour lui. »

 

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher.

 

« On devrait y aller. » Dit Makoto. « La pizzeria à côté de chez nous ferme tôt le mardi. »

 

« Encore pizza ? » Nagisa fronça les sourcils. « Mais je croyais qu'on mangeait chinois ce soir. »

 

« On devra attendre demain. » Dit-il.

 

Rin fronça les sourcils et les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. « Vous mangez toujours dehors ? »

 

« Oh. » Les joues de Makoto rougirent. « Euh, oui. » Il se frotta la nuque, ses oreilles rougissantes. « Il n'y a que nous deux et je ne suis pas le meilleur cuisinier– »

 

« Papa dit qu'il peut même brûler de l'eau ! » Nagisa mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le dit fièrement, ne réalisant pas que c'était une insulte.

 

Rin et Rei échangèrent un regard.

 

« Dans ce cas, » Commença Rin. « voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ? »

 

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer– »

 

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Dit fermement Rin. « Il n'y a que nous deux ce soir. Et si de la nourriture saine ne vous dérange pas. » Il rougit. Rei et lui mangeaient très sainement, étant donné qu'il devait garder un certain poids et une certaine masse musculaire pour les compétitions, même en dehors des saisons.

 

« Si tu es sûr... » Makoto semblait hésiter.

 

Nagisa parlait déjà avec Rei de ce qu'il allait voir dans sa chambre.

 

Avec une confiance soudaine, Rin prit la main de Makoto, la serrant légèrement et se réjouit du rougissement sur les joues de l'autre homme.

 

« J'en suis certain. »

 


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto essayait désespérément de nettoyer la suie de son visage en courant sur le trottoir. Il était en retard. Pas super en retard, mais assez pour que Nagisa commence à se demander où il était, voire même à pleurer.

 

Non. Il jurait qu'il ne laisserait plus Nagisa pleurer. Pas à cause de lui.

 

Makoto tourna au coin de la rue et remarqua son fils devant l'entrée, avec un autre garçon et son père.

 

« Je suis en retard, pardon ! » Appela-t-il.

 

« Papa ! » Le visage de Nagisa s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit arriver mais Makoto pouvait voir les traces de larmes et son nez rouge. Il avait pleuré.

 

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. » Répéta-t-il, s'agenouillant et acceptant l'étreinte de son fils.

 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit une paire d'yeux sur lui. Il se tourna et vit l'homme le plus magnifique. Une peau pâle, des yeux rouges magnifiques et des cheveux bordeaux qui semblaient aussi doux que de la soie. Makoto se racla la gorge, gêné.

 

« J'espère que Nagisa ne vous a pas trop causé de problème. » Dit-il, ses yeux parcourant le corps de l'autre homme. Il était bien foutu. Non, non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il devrait penser. Il devait le remercier pour avoir pris soin de son fils.

 

« Euh. » Commença l'autre, clignant des yeux. « Non, pas du tout – »

 

Qu'avait-il demandé ? Ah, oui. Si Nagisa avait posé problème.

 

« C'est pas vrai, papa. » L'interrompit Nagisa en faisant la moue. « J'ai gâché le papillon de Rei-chan. »

 

« Son... papillon ? » Makoto haussa un sourcil.

 

Apparemment, Nagisa avait sali la peinture que Rei – l'autre petit garçon – avait faite pour son père. Les deux autres semblaient ne pas s'en inquiéter, mais Makoto se sentait tout de même mal et savait que Nagisa aussi.

 

« Nous devrions vous dédommager, Monsieur... ? »

 

« Matsuoka. » Dit-il en tendant sa main. « Matsuoka Rin et c'est mon fils, Rei. » Le garçon à lunettes le salua en s'inclinant. Ils était tellement... élégants. Oui, c'était le mot. Makoto se retrouva incapable de détacher son regard de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

 

« Tachibana Makoto. » Répondit-il, prenant la main de Rin. Elle était si douce !

 

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Rin baissa les yeux et fit une grimace. Makoto avait mis de la suie sur toute sa main ! Il s'excusa, s'inclinant et frottant sa nuque, encore plus gêné.

 

« Désolé pour ça. » Makoto sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Rin. « On a eu un appel de dernière minute et j'étais déjà en retard donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher et– »

 

« Un appel de dernière minute ? » Demanda Rin, plus curieux qu'énervé.

 

« Papa est un pomper ! » Dit fièrement Nagisa en gonflant sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi ouvert. Pas depuis longtemps.

 

Ils durent ensuite partir. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour les cours de natation. Ils dirent au revoir aux deux autres et, même s'il avait dû l'imaginer, Makoto sentit de nouveau les yeux rouges sur lui.

 

Mais peut-être que ce n'était vraiment que son imagination.

 

* * *

 

Le matin suivant, Makoto ut courir après Nagisa. Le petit garçon était tellement excité de repartir à l'école pour voir son ''meilleur ami Rei-chan'' qu'il s'était précipité dehors en mangeant ses tartines, se mettant de la confiture de fraise sur tout le visage.

 

Après qu'ils soient arrivés, les garçons se saluèrent chaleureusement et coururent dans la classe. Nagisa n'avait même pas pris la main de Makoto pour le supplier d'entrer à l'intérieur.

 

« Ils grandissent tellement vite, hm ? » Soupira-t-il.

 

« Oui. » Acquiesça Rin.

 

« Et Nagisa était tellement timide. » Rit tristement Makoto. « Mais je pense qu'il aime vraiment votre fils. » Dit-il. « La nuit dernière ce n'était que des ''Rei-chan a dit ceci'' et ''Rei-chan a dit cela''. » Il sourit. « Je suis heureux qu'il se soit fait un ami. »

 

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » Répondit Rin.

 

Makoto regarda l'autre homme. Même son profil était élégant, des sourcils incroyablement longs, des lèvres pulpeuses. Il était magnifique.

 

Lorsqu'il sentit ses joues chauffer, il sut qu'il devrait partir. Pas besoin de se faire attraper en train de le fixer.

 

« Bon, je devrais partir. »

 

« C'est vrai. » Rin se tourna vers lui. « Ces feux ne vont pas s'éteindre tout seul. »

 

Makoto rit et secoua la tête.

 

« Hier était un cas rare. » Expliqua-t-il. « Habituellement je suis assis derrière un bureau, dans de la paperasse. »

 

« Quand vous ne sauvez pas des chats dans des arbres ? » Continua Rin et Makoto rougit.

 

Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être si doux ? On lui disait souvent. Et il _adorait_ les chats. Mais c'était tout de même un peu embarrassant d'être si facile à lire.

 

« Pardon, je plaisantais. » Rin se racla la gorge. « Mais vous semblez être le genre. »

 

« Hé bien, je suis plus une personne à chat. » Dit Makoto, incapable de cacher son sourire. « Oh, mais je voulais demander. » Ses joues rosirent encore et il se racla la gorge. « J'aimerai vous dédommager pour hier. »

 

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

 

Après avoir insisté, Makoto finit par convaincre Rin d'accepter sa carte et son offre de cours de natation. C'était la moindre des choses.

 

« A tout à l'heure, Matsuoka-san. »

 

« Rin. » Lâcha l'autre homme brusquement, ses joues rougissantes. « Je veux dire, juste Rin, ça me va. »

 

Le sourire de Makoto s'agrandit. « Alors appelle-moi Makoto. » Dit-il, surpris de son offre, mais tout aussi heureux. « A tout à l'heure, Rin. »

 

« Oui. » L'homme aux cheveux rouges sourit et Makoto sentit son estomac se serrer. « A tout à l'heure, Makoto. »

 

* * *

 

Les cours se passèrent très bien. Rei se débrouillait parfaitement bien – plus ou moins – et avait l'air très heureux d'être dans l'eau. Makoto était tout de même plus intéressé par l'autre Matsuoka. Celui dont il n'arrêtait pas de croiser le regard à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux.

 

Etait-ce complètement impossible de penser que l'autre homme était peut-être intéressé par lui ?

 

Bien évidemment, il pourrait y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur ses élèves.

 

* * *

 

« Mon papa est dans l'équipe nationale du Japon. » Dit fièrement Rei lorsqu'ils sortirent de la piscine.

 

« Waouh, waouh ! » Les yeux de Nagisa s'écarquillèrent. « C'est trop cool ! » Il tira le T-shirt de Makoto. « C'est pas trop cool, papa ? »

 

« Oh, si. » Il se tourna pour regarder Rin, impressionné, mais pas vraiment surpris. Avec son physique, c'était logique. « C'est impressionnant, Rin. »

 

Rin rougit et le cœur de Makoto s'accéléra.

 

« Ça a toujours été mon rêve. » Dit-il avec modestie, détourant le regard et essayant d'être modeste.

 

« C'est admirable. » Makoto plaça une main sur son épaule, la serrant gentiment. « Ta famille doit être très fière. »

 

« Oui. » Rin sourit. « Ma mère et ma sœur m'ont toujours encouragé. C'était le rêve de mon père mais il n'a jamais eu la chance de le réaliser, je suis heureux de le faire pour lui. »

 

« Papy est mort quand papa et tatie Gou étaient petits. » Chuchota Rei à Nagisa.

 

Makoto se sentit immédiatement mal. Il avait fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs

 

« Rin, je suis désolé de faire remonter quelque chose de triste. » S'excusa-t-il.

 

« C'est bon. » Rin secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas triste. Je suis fier de nager pour lui. »

 

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Makoto voulait rester avec Rin, peut-être s'excuser ou demander s'il viendrait aux prochaines leçons de Rei. Il ne voulait pas partir.

 

« On devrait y aller. » Dit-il à la place. « La pizzeria à côté de chez nous ferme tôt le mardi. » En fait, s'ils partaient maintenant, ils auraient juste assez de temps pour commander.

 

« Encore pizza ? » Nagisa fronça les sourcils. « Mais je croyais qu'on mangeait chinois ce soir. »

 

« On devra attendre demain. » Dit-il.

 

« Vous mangez toujours dehors ? » Demanda Rin et Makoto eut soudainement honte.

 

« Oh. » Ses joues rougirent. « Euh, oui. » Il se frotta la nuque. « Il n'y a que nous deux et je ne suis pas le meilleur cuisinier– »

 

« Papa dit qu'il peut même brûler de l'eau ! » Nagisa mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit radieusement..

 

Le visage de Makoto prit une teinte cramoisie et il regarda Rin et Rei échanger un regard.

 

« Dans ce cas, » Commença Rin. « voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ? »

 

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer– » Pas alors qu'il était censé être celui qui devait les repayer.

 

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Dit fermement Rin. « Il n'y a que nous deux ce soir. Et si de la nourriture saine ne vous dérange pas. » Il rougit et Makoto se sentit aimer de plus en plus cette vision.

 

« Si tu es sûr... »

 

Mais Nagisa parlait déjà avec Rei de ce qu'il allait voir dans sa chambre.

 

Soudainement, Rin prit la main de Makoto dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement et causant le plus magnifique des sentiments dans son estomac, faisant battre son cœur à toute allure. Il le regarda ensuite, le coucher de soleil se reflétant dans ses yeux rouges.

 

« J'en suis certain. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
